New Year Resolutions
by mj0621
Summary: Another naughty fic during New Year's Eve.a sequel to, A So Called Halloween Trick and Some Treats, Lindsay made a bet with Mac about their resolution and never expected to lose in a way she never forgot... last halloween. SMacked and M


**New Year Resolutions **

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer**: I own nothin'. Why bother asking me this? (sniffs) :P

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: If you know me already, you'd know it's SMacked and M&Ms. :D

**Author's Notes**: Ok, some peeps asked me a sequel to **A So Called Halloween Trick and Some Treats **so here it is (even though i KNOW sequels sometimes er.. suck...). Yup, better tuck in the gutter side of your brains again and read the whole fic (just like the first one :D). It's a bit late (a month?), but better late than never right? (shy smile) :P Hope ya guys like it. All mistakes are mine (no editing in this one). Let the naughtiness begin... again:)

**Bold: **Mac's voice, _Italic: _Stella's voice

----------------------------------------------------------------

**New Year's Eve:**

Lindsay Monroe was annoyed by the fact that she can't find her supervisor Mac Taylor. She was told by Adam that Mac was looking for her but he forgot to tell her where Mac is. As she paced sluggishly, she inconveniently bumped into Danny Messer.

"Whoa Montana. Watch where you're goin'. Don't tell me ya need glasses too?", he said as he pointed at his own glasses.

"Sorry about that... and my vision is perfectly fine unlike your brain which can't remember that my name isn't Montana. It's Lindsay."

Danny raised his brows, "Not a good day huh?"

She shook her head and raked her hair with her fingers.

"It's just I can't see Mac anywhere and he was about to tell me about our case."

"What case?"

"The arson probably murder one."

"Ah... Did you try looking for Stella? Since what happened last Halloween, those two were inseparable."

She shuddered at the thought. "Who would forget that. Okay, thanks."

Danny chuckled as he motioned her to walk with him.

"I'll help ya find him... them. I'm done with my case with Hawkes anyway."

She studied him as they walked, "You're avoiding paperwork aren't you?"

He smirked and nodded, "Yeah, and that too."

They reached the reconstruction room but oddly, the glass walls were all covered.

Lindsay stopped and turned to Danny who was scratching his head, "Is someone in there?"

"I dunno. Let's knock."

"Wait, our crime scene had no light, no electricity and Mac and I figured that the suspect mighta started the fire inside the room so..."

"You think Mac's in there experimenting?"

She nodded and as she was about to reach the handle of the door, a voice made her froze.

**"Hold it tight Stel, or you might hurt yourself and even me."**

Stella whined, _"I'm trying Mac, but it's too hard. Besides, I can't see. We should open the lights and..."_

**"It should stay close or this wouldn't work."**

She huffed, _"Fine. What should I do next?"_

**"Start rubbing it together."**

Lindsay pulled her arm back into her waist. Danny however was holding back a chuckle. She started blushing when they heard the duo's voices again.

_"It's too hot to touch Mac. I can't."_

**"Don't stop, just grasp it and don't let go."**

_"Seriously Mac, I'm getting exhausted."_

**"Keep trying. We have to."**

_"Why don't you help me here huh?"_

**"Okay, I'll help. Just to make you think I'm not lazy..."**

Then after a few seconds, they heard her squeal in delight. _"Mac! It's working!"_

**"See? I told you. You can do it."**

Her voice was barely heard. _"We both did it. Now, I'm sweating here. I want to take a shower if you don't mind."_

**"Not at all. Meet you in the break room later."**

Danny rearranged his pants and backed off whilst Lindsay shook her head furiously, hoping the images in her brain would disappear.

"Damn it Messer, why didn't we pull away when we had the chance."

Danny just shrugged and stretched his arms. "Well Montana, I guess we found them both after all.

Lindsay was about to retort when the door in front of her opened.

"Lindsay? Danny? Any problems?", Stella asked while she stepped out of the room... sweating.

Apparently, Lindsay was unable to speak so Danny answered for her.

"We're lookin' for ya. Actually, Montana here was looking for Mac."

Just then, Mac, who was a black tee, came out behind Stella. "Ah. Lindsay. Meet you in my office, I just need to change."

Lindsay barely nodded as her and Danny watched the couple walk towards the locker room.

Danny patted Lindsay's shoulder and whispered, "Strike two for them, so where you want us to do it? A/V room or here?"

Lindsay turned redder then swatted his hand. "One more joke and I'm telling you, I won't go to the New Year's party with you."

He held up his hands in surrender. "I was kiddin' Montana."

Flack and Hawkes came beside them.

"Hey Danny, you left me with the paperwork." Hawkes said while giving him a gentle punch.

Flack smiled then looked at Lindsay who was still blushing. "Hey Monroe, you okay?"

"Yeah."

Danny leaned in to whisper to the guys, "We heard Stella and Mac doin' it again in the reconstruction room."

Hawkes winced when Flack grinned. "Nice. Second eh? Mac's a lucky guy."

Lindsay shuddered again and walked pass through them. "Ew guys, I'm gettin' outta here."

As she started to walk towards Mac's office, she mumbled, "Damn it, I should add this in my resolutions... _'No thinking weird naughty thoughts about coworkers.' _Wasted my ten bucks for this..."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Earlier that day:**

Mac was processing the blanket he found in the starting point of the fire in his crime scene when Lindsay entered scowling.

"The wife and Lisa, his sister's DNA matched the multiple blood spatter on the flint I found in the kitchen."

Mac nodded, "So that means our arsonist maybe a woman... women."

"Yep. All we have to do now is find one more substantial evidence that points us to them."

She walked towards the counter and started working on one of the evidences. Tired of the silence in the room, Lindsay decided to break the ice.

"Mac, you coming to the party later?"

He didn't look up as he answered, "I am. Someone was pretty persuasive about it."

She giggled. She knew who he was talking about. Stella Bonasera. His _girlfriend._

"You?"

"Yeah. Someone was bugging me for a week about it."

He hid a knowing smirk. Of course he knew about the _thing_ about her and Danny. He knows Danny... and his feelings for this new kid.

"Bugging huh? I didn't expect that word to be used...-"

"Mac..."

He smiled and turned around to analyze all the evidences around him.

"Anyway, you got any new year resolutions for the new year?"

"Yes. But I highly doubt my ability to do them."

"How many? I got eight."

He turned around facing her, "Eight. What are you thinking Ms. Monroe?"

She grinned, "I just thought you'd have less than mine."

He studied her for a moment then spoke, "Okay, here's a bet. I bet you have something to add in your list before the clock strike twelve."

"You're on. Ten bucks?"

He just nodded and continued pondering about the case. Suddenly, he took some of the bagged items and went out of the room hurriedly.

"Mac, where you going?!"

"I'll explain later. You continue what we got there."

Confused of what just happened and fought the urge to follow him, she had no choice but to comply.

Mac strode towards the breakroom where Stella was sitting while drinking her coffee.

"Stella, I need your help."

"Let me finish my coffee first and I'll gladly help you out whatever it is."

Mac pulled her to her feet and snatched her mug out of her hands. "Now."

"Hey! My coffee."

She tried reaching for it but failed.

"You're so bossy sometimes you know?"

"Well, I am the boss.", he retorted.

She winked, "Kind of a turn on really."

He grinned as he pulled her towards the reconstruction room.

"So what do you need me for?"

He placed the evidence on the table and handed a flint to her.

"Make fire."

She giggled while taking the item in her hand, "I hoped you'd change the second word."

He leaned in her ear and whispered huskily, "That comes later."

He covered the glass walls with curtains and turned off the lights.

"Are you sure you don't want to change the second word now?"

He smirked then called Adam who was walking in the hallways.

"Adam, could you call Lindsay for me?"

He looked at him then at Stella who was barely seen in the dark room. He smirked.

"Again eh? Well, okay. No prob."

He raised his brows at the retreating tech and shrugged.

"So how are we gonna do this Mac?"

He came up behind her (surprising her a bit) and instructed, "Remember girl scouts and camps? Make fire with only branches, pieces of paper and flints."

"But why in the dark?"

"The fuse in the apartment wasn't working properly so we have to do what the suspect did. Burn the room in the dark without light."

"Makes no sense to me but it's not my case. Okay, I'll try."

After minutes of unsuccessful trials, Stella stopped and breathed for air. "I'm losing my patience here Mac. Why me? Why not Flack or Danny?"

"My suspects are all women and I can't make Lindsay do this because she's doing the lab work."

She gritted her teeth and sighed, "Any suggestion on how to do this? My hands are aching."

"Hold it tight Stel, or you might hurt yourself and even me."

Stella whined, "I'm trying Mac, but it's too hard. Besides, I can't see. We should open the lights and..."

"It should stay close or this wouldn't work."

She huffed, "Fine. What should I do next?"

"Start rubbing it together."

She did but burned her finger in the process.

"It's too hot to touch Mac. I can't."

"Don't stop, just grasp it and don't let go.", he said while leaning on the other table.

"Seriously Mac, I'm getting exhausted."

"Keep trying. We have to."

"Why don't you help me here huh?"

He gave up, "Okay, I'll help. Just to make you think I'm not lazy..."

Then after a few consecutive trials, they formed a small fire on the pieces of twigs and paper. "Mac! It's working!"

"See? I told you. You can do it."

Drained of all her energy, she whispered and smiled. "We both did it. Now, I'm sweating here. I want to take a shower if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Meet you in the break room later." he hugged her from her side and whispered back, "Thank you for helping _in more ways than one_. Now, it seems we have someone outside the room..."

She nodded and walked out of the room, greeting the two young CSIs outside. He smiled to himself and decided to change his shirt with her after talking to Lindsay.

"Ah. Lindsay. Meet you in my office, I just need to change."

He saw her nod and motioned Stella to walk with him.

On their way to the locker room, they met Adam who was grinning.

"So _nothing _happened huh? Seein' you guys twice alone in a dark room... and being a couple since Halloween...-"

Mac chuckled as Stella winked at him, "Go ahead and get some action before the New Year comes. Maybe you'll get a girl to kiss on midnight."

His eyes twinkled and replied, "Guess you two tonight huh? Over the fireworks, giving each other the traditional kiss on New Year?"

Stella held Mac's hand, pulling him towards thier destination and smiled, "Oh we'll do more than that. Believe me..."

Adam whispered, "Oh I do... bet they're gonna compare their resolutions too..."

END

----------------------------------------------------------------

Erf... ideas escaped me so pardon for the ending... :P So tell me what you guys think... please? Thanks! mj(wgf)


End file.
